


A Quick Study in Spells

by Angeltrapsanddemonsigils



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blind Character, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Inspired by Skyrim, Mages, Magic, Minor Violence, Skyrim - Freeform, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltrapsanddemonsigils/pseuds/Angeltrapsanddemonsigils
Summary: Just a short story about my OC, Faridia, and a major event in her childhood.
Kudos: 1





	A Quick Study in Spells

The air around her is damp, the people around her scary and horrifying. They took her, stole her away in the dead of night. “Payback, a debt that must be repaid in full.” They sneer. She may be weak, a child who knows no better than to do as she is told. But a small force inside of her breaks free as she whispers a spell. Her voice laced with fear, she watches as the figure comes forth. It attacks, pounces with a ferocity that she has never seen. Men scream, fight, flail. The familiar comes to her aid when one of the bandits attacks her. It leads her to safety, and protects her until a kind soul wanders by. She is lucky, they say, that they took her eyes instead of her heart. She doesn’t feel lucky.

Hands, pressed against her eyes. Her vision dancing with various colors, mingling and intermixing with each other. Golds, purples, blues, flashes of red. All moving together in a sort of symphony. Pain lances through her, hot and filled with spikes. They pound at her head, claw at her eyes, but occasionally the pain lessens. She hears murmuring above her, feels the soft warmth and glow of the healers’ hands. She knows where she is, has a vague understanding of what happened. All she can focus on is the sweet relief this healers’ glow brings. It urges her to heal, to live, to become someone similar so that she can help others.

Color seeps into her world as a spell is spoken beneath her breath. It is not full color, but rather splashes of vibrant colors here and there. She cannot place a name on the color, but she knows what it means. It helps her to navigate. Faridia remembers the first time she used that spell, how overwhelming it was. How terrifying it had been, to see blotches of bright color where it was normally dark. Dark was safe, familiar. These bright lights… they were strange, foreign, and hard to understand. But, with time, she trained herself to accept the lights. And when she did, they became her friends. Sometimes they became her enemies, and when they did, the color turned into a more alarming color, a splash of red against her muted vision.

When she was lost, a clear light became her friend. She could see it, just dancing on the edges of her vision. She supposed to the normal seer, it would be a bright light, full and shifting in front of them. She used this when she was lost, when she could not find her way. She was good at finding her way, keeping her wits about her. She found information in touch, sounds, and smells, that others couldn’t quite grasp. But, just like the most skilled adventurer, she would occasionally lose her way. This spell helped to ground her, and showed her the way home. Home, of course, is a relative term. She does not have a real home, with four walls, a roof over her head and a loving family who greets her with open arms... but one day she will. She will find a true home.


End file.
